Bad Boys and Cupids
by TheDivergentFreak
Summary: Tris Prior is known as the Cupids Assistant, as all her fellow classmates go to her for relationship advice. But how does she know all this? About break-ups and make-ups? And what happens when a certain Bad Boy enters her life? Read to find out, give it a chance;)! Modern Day. Characters are OOC but it's Humour, so give it a read!


**Okay, so a heads up before you get into this story...**

**Usually my stories would be based in America so the FAUR share of you that are from America can understand it better, but I decided to do this one in an Australian setting. Nothing to different though x**

**I got this idea from a PM that didn't want to be named, so some of the plot rights got to you if you're reading;**

**Secondly, the characters in this are ****_DEFINITELY_**** not the characters you see in Divergent. I mean yeah there's Tris, but not her personality. Nor do I own them or divergent.**

**This is a humour story, I don't know if I'm going to continue this so don't get any hopes or anything;) x ENJOY :D**

* * *

**_Just a Bad Boy_**

**Chapter 1:**

I was sitting in the usual spot I sat in during fourth period English when a note slipped onto my lap. I looked behind me to see Christina giving me a nod.

I turn back to the note on my lap and open it.

_Tris,  
THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR THE ADVICE!  
He said YES!  
I couldn't have done it without you!  
We're going out on Sat do the basketball game.  
OMG I don't know how to thank you!  
Love Chris x  
PS-WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO WEAR?!_

I silently laugh at her and turn around to give a thumbs up. I write a reply,

_Chris,  
OMG I'm so happy it worked out for you!  
The basketball you say? Definitely a nice fitting jersey and some black leggings;)  
No need to thank me, what are best friends for?  
Tris x_

I slip to note back and wink at her before focussing my attention back on the board. From the corner of my eye I see Chris relax and a small smile etches across her face. The girls here at Dauntless Private School had my trust- they would turn to me for advice for their relationship crises and I would happily give them my knowledge. I usually get them through PM's or Inbox on Facebook, but either way, I got them a lot.

I'm Tris Prior, actually my names Beatrice but I like Tris, and people tend to name me the Cupids Assistant, I just do what the chubby naked baby forgets to do; shoot you _both_.

"URINE!"

"Ew Tris, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that? I prefer Uriah, if you didn't know that was my real name," Uri blandly tells me as I catch up to him in the middle of the hallway as we pass through crowds of people.

"But I like calling you Urine," I say in a sweet voice.

"And why is that?" He asks me, opening the doors to the cafeteria.

"Because you don't," I counter smugly.

"Hate you," he mutters, taking his seat next to Mar as I take mine next to Chris.

"I know you love me," I say, sending a wink his way. I see a glint in his eyes, but it's gone as soon as it came and he rolls his eyes.

"Always, Trissy," he says. I narrow my eyes at him and take a bite out of my burger. "Anyways guys, have you guys finished the English essay due tommorow? Mar wouldn't stop bugging me about it", Uriah asks everyone.

"What essay?", I ask with my mouth full. All three pairs of eyes snap to me, wide and unsure if I'm joking or not.

"She's joking," Marlene whispers to everyone but me. But I give her questioning look telling her that I don't, in fact, no what she's talking about.

"Oh my god, I'd never thought I see the day! You actually forgot that we had an essay due tomorrow!", Christina exclaims. Uriah drops his fri and his mouth goes agape. I narrow my eyes at them all.

"I'll get it done guys, chill," I say, shrinking a little in my seat.

"Chill? I think _not! _This is the girl who's ahead of everything we're talking about! I mean you've probably done homework we haven't even heard about yet," Uriah exclaims, making a big deal for nothing.

"Come on Uri, you're in a year above us. How would you know? You've done everything we're going to do," I say. He waves his hand around in the air.

"Not the point!" He says exasperated.

I focus my attention on Chris, "so who's the lucky girl?" I say winking. I wink a lot.

She blushes a little, "Definitely not me, I'm probably going to embarrass myself or something," That was definitely _NOT_ what I was expecting her to say.

"Oh come on, you're so easy going when it comes to talking to guys! You're going to do great," I encourage. She smiles at me and I return it.

-*-  
Fifth period flashes by and the madness that's is the afternoon hallways as soon as the bell rings passes by and I'm left alone by my locker. I head out side with Chris and Mar to the car and I realise I left my books in my locker.

"Hey guys! I'll take the bus, I need to get my stuff from my locker!" I yell over my shoulder as I run back inside. Surprisingly, no one was here, and it took about fifteen minutes to get to my locker. As I'm taking out my English notebook to finish off my essay later, all the lights go out. Panic washes over me and I stuff everything into my bag and just as I'm about to put my diary in my bag, I hear footsteps coming my way. Who else would be here at an hour like this? All the teachers go home as soon as the bell rings, so that means...someone was _breaking_ in!

My heart rate accelerates and at this moment I'm praying that I don't end up dead. My English essay was due _tommorow_ and I hadn't even _started_ it! And I hadn't done anything on my bucket list! I hadn't even _made_ my bucket list to begin with!

I look around but I don't see anywhere to hide so I make a run for the doors. I try to push them open but they won't open. It was locked!

_OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD_! I was going to die and even the retarted door it!

I could hear about three pairs of feet coming in my direction so I quickly make a run for the next exit, which required me to run through a flight of stairs. So forgetting to zip my bag up, I make a run towards the emergency exit, but just as I do the footsteps come closer, so I dive for the empty space between the wall and the lockers.

I press my back against the wall and I bet you that anyone within a metre radius could hear my heartbeat. Two figures pass by me, without noticing me, dressed in black with masks covering their identity.

They set their bags on the floor and pull out two large hammers.

_Dun dun. Dun dun. Dun dun._

That was the sound of my heart. I was surprised that they hadn't turned back to notice the girl that was about to wet her pants hidden between the wall and the lockers.

"You ready?" A guy with a deep accent asks. Wow. His voice was do dreamy, like _really_-

I cannot believe myself right now. Hear I was about to be killed, and what was I doing? I was fantasising about my possible murder's _voice_!

If I was going to get out of this alive, I swear I was going to get my head checked out.

The two men had strong builds, and all of a sudden they lift up the hammers and with a strong force they smash all the windows. A gasp almost escapes my lips but I hold it back.

Who do they think they are? Fridging destroying school property like the bad ass's they probably were! If I was a guy I would totally go up to them and hi-5 them..._in the face...with a brick...multiple times_ actually.

But obviously I wasn't, so I just hid idly by, doing nothing to stop them. As soon as they finish off, two more guys come and join the group.

My palms were so sweaty, that I could probably flood this entire locker bay. And that wasn't a joke. I was leaving handprints on my school dress, but I honestly couldn't care less at this moment.

"This should create some attention, did you guys to the lower levels?", Deep voice guy asks. They nod.

This was my chance, if I could just slip past this wall without causing any noise, I would be home free.

So of course, when I try to slide my way past them, my diary had to fall to the ground with a thud louder than my heartbeat.

All four pairs of eyes snap to where I stand frozen in the middle of the hallway, with probably the most awkward expression, that I would laugh in any other situation, _besides_ the one I'm in currently.

If I could freeze time, I would. Because their expressions we're golden! I would snap shot their faces and then _laugh_ at it, but seeing as I'm about to die, I decide against it.

I stood their doing nothing, I slowly looked from my diary back to their faces, which we're still dumbs struck.

So I do the only thing that pops into my mind. I run. Leaving my diary, the diary that I write _everything_ in, on the floor.

As soon as they realise that I ran, they start screaming at each other and follow me. I make it to the stairs and start skipping two at a time.

"Split up!" One of the yells. _No!_ Don't do that! I quietly chant in my head like the retarted person I am.

I make it to the ground floor and I hear the footsteps raining down on the stairs. I look around and decide to hide in the janitors closet, leaving a crack of the door open so I can see wether they're there or not.

"_Dammit!_ Where is she?" A guy, who seems shorter than the others shouts.

"I'm _sorry_, does it look like I know?!" They other guy stresses over sarcastically. They head towards the next hall and as soon as they're out of sight I slip out side and run towards the exit.

And of course another guy had to enter the same hall that I was in.

"_Hey!_ Stop!" He shouts.

At that moment all I really wanted to do was turn around and give him a lecture about how stupid and pointless saying that was. If you were caught by someone and you make a run for it, and they yell stop? Would you?

_Yeah_, over my dead body I would.

Okay, I really shouldn't say that because a general fact about me was I fail miserably at gym, that just might be how I end up today. Dead.

_Dear God, if I do make it out of this alive, I promise I'll do the laundry the next time my mum asks me! I promise!_

All of a sudden I feel a sturdy hand seize my wrist and spin me around. My heart was beating so fast that I was probably minutes away from a heart seizure.

His face was masked, but his eyes were visible. They were alert and skeptically looking at me. And they were the deepest shade of blue I'd ever seen. If I weren't under these circumstances, I would have asked him if I could take a picture with him. His eyes were _that_ beautiful, it was a shade I'd never seen before. But I doubt he would say yes. Though I would still try...

I was _definitely_ getting my head checked out after this. _Focus Tris._

"Let me go!" I try to writhe my way out if his iron grip, but he was showing no mercy.

"Why would I? Your going to rat us out," he states in the same deep voice I heard earlier. _He's the same guy you idiot!_

"I won't, I promise", I say, still struggling to get out of his hold. "_Please?_" I try.

_To young to die, to young to die, to young to die, to young to die..._was all that was going through my head.

He let's looks around and before sighing deeply, he let's me go and stares at me for a second. "Go on then," he urges.

I wasn't one to be told twice, I make distance between us and I quickly jump out the broken window and without turning back, I run as fast as I can back home.

And as if the gods had brought the dawn upon me, it started raining. But a little rain wasn't going to stop me. _All I wanted to do was go home and finish that essay!_

Sadly for me, I was to caught up in the whole running thing I took a wrong turn to my new house and ended up at a junction.

_Just go ahead and ruin my day a little further why don't you God?_ I must have done something to mess up my karma...it couldn't be because I didn't take a picture with blue eyes? _Could it?...Those eyes were definitely a once in a life time thing.._.just stop it Tris.

I sigh and pull out my phone and use the sat nav on it to direct myself home. I manage to get home with out anymore dramas but when I search my pockets for the house key...it doesn't end up being where I'd put it this morning.

Damn, I was locked outside my house..._again...for the second time in the same day._

_Yay life._

* * *

**I know that the characters are so far fetched and they would probably never do the things, actually they ****_never_**** will.**

**If you're a Divergent Reality reader, I'm really sorry I haven't updated since last year, I honestly don't know when I will though, I've written About half of chapter 31 tho...PS a chapter accidentally got deleted so if that answers any of your questions...**

**I don't know if I will continue this story, it depends on the response I guess? so please PM or review and tell me what you think.**

**I probably won't update until I know for certain that people will read it...so pretty please review?**

**PS- Follow me on Instagram- ** thedivergentfreak** or my tumblr.- **crayzbouttheojames** ;) your choice beauts:)**

**Love all my readers x ~divergentfreak**


End file.
